Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring module and to a method for producing a measuring module.
Description of the Background Art
Such measuring modules according to the preamble are sufficiently well known from the prior art and are used for example for analyzing biological specimens, such as blood or urine, or environmental specimens on the basis of the measuring principle of remission, that is to say the light diffusely reflected at the specimen. For this purpose it is necessary that a secondary radiation excited in the specimen by the measuring radiation is filtered, so that the measurement is not falsified. Similarly, direct reflection may be used as the measuring principle. According to the prior art, however, these filters are formed as separate components, for example from glass. The processing of such filters made of glass is expensive, and consequently cost-intensive.